1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to stands for supporting garbage bags and, more specifically, to a collapsible wire stand that supports a garbage bag for easy filling of the supported bag.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It has become very common place for people to use inexpensive disposable bags for collecting and holding a wide variety of waste materials, particularly for later pick-up by the garbage or sanitation department of the local municipality or other political subdivision. The most common type of garbage used in homes and businesses are open-top bags made of polyethylene film. While the polyethylene film bags are strong enough and sufficiently impermeable for most applications, they are not free standing and so frequently must be supported so that they will stand upright and with the top open for the addition of waste materials. In this regard, polyethylene bags are often referred to as can liners because they are frequently supported by garbage or trash cans during use as a waste receptacle. Upon being filled, the top end is closed and the filled liner or bag is removed from the supporting trash can by lifting it above the top perimeter of the trash can.
Another common application of polyethylene bags and more recently garbage or waste bags made from paper, is in holding yard waste, such as grass clippings, leaves, twigs, and similar materials. The bags are either used unsupported, by laying them on their side and inserting waste materials through the side-facing open top or by the use of portable light-weight stands which hold the bags in an upright, open position. For maximum utility and ease of use, garbage bag stands should be strong, light-weight, easily portable, have a compact storage configuration and preferably be removable from the filled bag without requiring the oftentimes heavy filled bag to be lifted above the top of the bag stand.